Arrepentimiento
by Coraline T
Summary: "— ¿Te arrepientes de haber querido salvarla? — Me arrepiento porque ella no ha hecho más que intentar destruirme. Y tú la has ayudado." AU sobre el secuestro de Peeta. Para el reto Deportes Extremos del foro El Diente de León.


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el reto Deportes extremos del foro El Diente de León.**

* * *

 _Arrepentimiento_

* * *

— Va a llover — digo mientras elevo mi mirada al cielo, donde las nubes grises se juntan unas contra otras vaticinando el inicio de una tormenta —. Y será pronto.

Mi hermano gruñe y me da un golpe seco en la cabeza. No demasiado fuerte, solamente para hacerme saber que "estoy siendo molesto".

— No va a llover — masculla enojado mientras mira el cielo gris con el ceño fruncido. Una mueca de preocupación hace acto de aparición en su rostro —. No puede llover. Hoy no.

No le digo nada más porque lo único que lograría sería ganarme más golpes, pero va a llover, y con bastante fuerza. Él refunfuña mientras carga un enorme saco de harina hasta llegar a la panadería, algo sobre que se reuniría en la plaza con sus amigos, y creo escuchar algo sobre una cita, aunque no estoy seguro.

La mañana pasa despacio. Una hora después de que la panadería abra sus puertas al público comienza a llover como si no hubiera un mañana, espantando así a todos los clientes, que ya de por si son escasos. Tras dos horas en las que nadie va a comprar mamá se enoja y nos pone a hacer inventario de ingredientes en la parte trasera de la panadería. Cuando terminamos nos manda al mostrador a quedarnos allí "por si llega algún cliente", aunque ninguno lo hace.

Después del almuerzo mi hermano termina rindiéndose a la idea de que no podrá salir con sus amigos y se marcha a su habitación. Lo miro con envidia, aunque después de todo él tenía la tarde libre, así que no está obligado a quedarse sentado frente al viejo mostrador de madera esperando que la puerta se abra y alguien venga a comprar pan. Tampoco recibirá los regaños de mamá cuando nadie lo haga, a pesar de que es algo obvio debido a la lluvia.

A las cinco aproximadamente, cuando ya es seguro que nadie vendrá a comprarnos hoy y me encuentro haciendo dibujos distraídamente en la última hoja del cuaderno donde anotamos las ventas, escucho gritos en la parte trasera.

No es raro que mamá grite, pero después de cinco minutos me asomo más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, y lo que encuentro es más aterrorizante que cualquier otra vez que haya escuchado a mamá gritar.

— ¿Y tú qué haces ahí parado sin hacer nada niño? — Grita mi madre en cuanto cierra la puerta —. Ve a vigilar el horno. Hay dos bandejas casi listas.

Camino hacia los hornos arrastrando los pies sin poder quitarme la imagen de Katniss Everdeen apoyada contra el viejo manzano como si no fuese capaz de levantarse. Cuando veo en el horno las dos bandejas de panes listos para ser retirados la idea comienza a formarse en mi mente, y me toma dos segundos tomar una decisión que cambiará totalmente el rumbo de mi vida.

Cuando le arrojo los panes a Katniss no soy consciente del todo de las consecuencias. Tampoco lo soy cuando mamá se abalanza sobre mí con el atizador en la mano y me golpea tanto hasta que cada parte de mi cuerpo escuece. Ni siquiera lo soy cuando soy cosechado para los Juegos del Hambre, un minuto después de que Katniss, la chica de la que había estado enamorado toda la vida, se ofreciese como voluntaria.

No es hasta que estoy encerrado en una celda de paredes blancas y rejas negras, sin tener idea de dónde se encuentra ella, si está viva o no, cuando dos hombres con batas blancas ingresan con una jeringa con un líquido color verde en la mano que me doy cuenta de todo lo que cambió un simple hecho.

Y todo lo que va a cambiar.

.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

La voz de Johanna sale rasposa, seguramente porque lleva tiempo sin hablar. Está sentada abrazando sus rodillas en una esquina de su celda, contigua a la mía. La miro a través de los estrechos barrotes sin comprender.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber querido salvarla? — Dice escupiendo la última palabra con amargura. Sé lo que piensa; a ella nadie la ha salvado, y ahora es ella quien tiene que soportar golpes a diario, quien tiene el cuerpo lleno de moretones color violeta que se renuevan día a día.

Niego con la cabeza.

— No sería yo mismo si lo hiciera — digo, aunque ella no da muestras de haberme oído.

Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y su piel se pone más blanca, si es eso posible, haciendo que el violeta en sus brazos resalte aún más. Cuando ellos llegan ella se encuentra aplastada contra los barrotes, intentando fingir que no se encuentra aterrorizada. Ellos se ríen mientras la arrastran hasta la puerta de la celda del cabello.

Me sobresalto cuando siento un pinchazo en el brazo. Estaba tan ocupado viendo a Johanna que no me había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a mi celda también.

Lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de caer al suelo es el reguero de cabellos de Johanna a lo largo del suelo, y la silueta de alguien con una trenza pasando por allí, riendo.

.

Abro los ojos, sobresaltado, pero no hay nadie aquí. Rebusco con la mirada por toda la celda, alarmado, pero no hay nadie. Intento convencerme de que fue solo mi imaginación, pero estoy seguro de haber oído el sonido de pasos y, cuando abrí los ojos creí haber visto una sombra pasar. La misma que se llevó a Johanna tiempo atrás.

Contemplo con el ceño fruncido su celda vacía. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, pues aquí el tiempo no parece tener demasiado sentido, pero sé que fue bastante. No la han traído de vuelta desde aquel momento en que ella me preguntó si me arrepentía, pero estoy seguro que lo que escucho de a ratos son sus gritos.

No van a dejarla morir. No va a tener tanta suerte. Es probable que yo tampoco la tenga.

Espero que Katniss, donde quiera que esté, sea más afortunada que nosotros.

.

— Comencemos — indica una voz aburrida por un altavoz que no tenía idea que existía.

Los dos hombres se acercan peligrosamente, uno con una jeringa mucho más grande que las anteriores en la mano. Intento resistirme, pero uno de ellos me golpea hasta que me quedo quieto, mientras el otro acerca la jeringa a mi brazo.

Me quedo quieto, pero cuando el metal traspasa mi piel y siento el líquido espeso ingresando a mi sistema empiezo a moverme de nuevo, intentando quitarme la aguja. Uno de ellos niega con la cabeza, con una sonrisa divertida.

— Yo que tú no haría eso. El señor Bluesteel ha sido especialmente contratado para esto y no le agradará nada que te resistas.

Abro la boca para protestar cuando siento un golpe en la cabeza y todo se pone negro. Despierto después de lo que parece un largo rato para encontrar que estoy completamente inmovilizado frente a una gran pantalla, del tamaño de la pared.

La pantalla se prende y de repente me encuentro sumergido en el bosque de mis primeros Juegos. Sin poder evitarlo un terror primitivo se apodera de mí, y cuando Katniss aparece con su arco en la mano, suelto un grito. Escucho algunas risitas a la distancia, y murmullos que, aunque escucho no alcanzo a comprender del todo.

— Ha comenzado — anuncia la voz del altavoz, complacida —. Avísenle al presidente.

— Sí señor.

.

La traen de regreso mucho tiempo después. Cuando abren la puerta y la dejan tirada en un rincón, inconsciente, me cuesta reconocerla. Sin embargo, debajo de aquel cuerpo empapado y lleno de magulladuras, con mechones de cabello sueltos en donde antes había una cabellera rebelde se encuentra Johanna Mason, la vencedora del Siete que entró conmigo por segunda vez a la arena.

Me estremezco ante los recuerdos de la arena, recordando cuando _ella_ me empujó hacia el campo de fuerza. Me estremezco al recordar todas las veces que quisieron dejarme atrás, todas las veces que intentaron deshacerse de mí sin poder lograrlo. Incluso Johanna.

— Me arrepiento — digo en voz alta, aunque ella no da señales de haberme escuchado.

Sin embargo desde aquí la veo temblar ligeramente, señal de que está consciente.

— Me arrepiento — repito más fuerte —. Me arrepiento de haber querido salvarla porque ella no ha hecho más que intentar destruirme. Y tú la has ayudado.

Ella se remueve en el suelo y escucho algo parecido a un quejido salir de su boca, pero me obligo a seguir hablando. Ojalá pudiera hacerles pagar por todo aquello que me hicieron con algo más que palabras hirientes.

— Tú la ayudaste, y mira cómo te lo agradece. Te ha dejado aquí al igual que a mí.

Johanna se arrastra en el suelo unos centímetros, hasta que su rostro queda frente a los barrotes que separan nuestras celdas.

— Mira lo que han hecho con nosotros — dice riéndose con amargura. Su voz es apenas un susurro, pero resuena en todo el lugar —. Y tú crees que ha sido ella.

Me pongo a la defensiva.

— ¿Quién más pudo haber sido?

Ella no me contesta. Ha cerrado los ojos y no va a volver a abrirlos en un largo rato, deseando cada segundo que el final llegue.

Pero no lo hace.

.

Darius grita, o intenta hacerlo, cuando ellos se acercan cada uno con un cuchillo en la mano. Los sonidos que hace se asemejan a los de un animal herido mientras se remueve, intentando luchar en vano contra las esposas en sus muñecas y tobillos. Ellos se ríen a carcajadas ante su desesperación. A un costado, el cuerpo de Lavinia todavía permanece en su sitio, y el olor a carne quemada todavía inunda la habitación.

Intento cerrar los ojos, pero me han puesto algo que me impide hacerlo.

Ellos se ríen mientras Darius emite unos horribles alaridos cuando la sierra entra en contacto con su piel, cortando todo a su paso hasta terminar con uno de sus dedos del pie. Luego sigue otro, y otro, y parece que la sinfonía de sus gritos nunca va a terminar.

— ¿Te diviertes, pelirrojo? — Pregunta uno de ellos al ver lágrimas cayendo por el rostro del ex agente de la paz.

— El señor Bluesteel ha pasado años trabajando con escoria como tú — añade el otro con sorna.

Una voz resuena en toda la habitación, molesta.

— Silencio — ordena —. Denle otra dosis y sigan.

Siento un pinchazo y todo se vuelve brillante.

Segundos después mis gritos se unen a los de Darius.

.

— Me arrepiento — murmuro con las fuerzas que me quedan desde el suelo.

Ya no queda nadie para escucharme. A Johanna se la han llevado hace días (o al menos eso creo) y no ha vuelto. Lo que queda del cuerpo de Darius yace en el centro de la habitación, mientras que el de Lavinia ya se lo llevaron. Han matado a Portia y a mi equipo de preparación y lo han transmitido en vivo a todo el país.

Ya ni siquiera vienen aquellos hombres a detenerme si intento resistirme. Tengo los brazos y piernas atados y de mi brazo derecho una aguja pequeña me conecta a un suero repleto de líquido verde.

— Aumenta la dosis — escucho decir a la voz de siempre.

Esta vez la voz aguda de una mujer protesta.

— No va a resistirlo.

— Son órdenes del presidente, hazlo. La transmisión comienza en un minuto.

No estoy seguro de qué es lo que hacen, pero de repente todo se vuelve brillante, y las paredes comienzan a cerrarse, amenazando con aplastarme si no logro moverme. Intento hacerlo, grito, pido ayuda, pero es en vano. Al final cierro los ojos e intento quedarme quieto mientras todo se desmorona, aunque cuando los abro encuentro que las paredes han vuelto a su sitio, aunque siguen ondulando peligrosamente.

El grito perfora mi garganta cuando de las paredes empiezan a desprenderse miles de insectos, que se acercan presurosos a mi cuerpo. Me atraganto con ellos y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando ellos tapan mi vista.

De todas formas la veo.

Está al fondo de la habitación con la trenza de costado y el arco en la mano, Sonríe con ganas, de la forma en que nunca lo hizo conmigo. Se ríe y sus carcajadas inundan la habitación a la par que mis gritos.

A una parte de mí le gustaría preguntarle _por qué_. Otra me dice que no lo haga, que no le deje ver que me afecta. Otra me dice que ella es la causante de tanto sufrimiento.

Otra, la que grita más fuerte, me dice que yo soy el culpable, por haberle arrojado aquellos panes aquel día de lluvia.

— Auméntala de nuevo — escucho a alguien decir y, aunque no es ella, veo como sus labios se mueven con deleite.

Lo último que oigo antes de que el dolor y los insectos me cieguen es una voz que dice que es mi culpa, y que debería estar arrepentido.

Y lo estoy.

* * *

 **Hola! No estoy segura si el resultado es bueno, pero yo me divertí haciendo sufrir a todos (vaya novedad jaja)**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Ale por permitirme usar a Lucky (alias señor Bluesteel) para torturar a Peeta y por fangirlear conmigo. No sé si es lo que esperabas pero a mí me gustó xD**

 **Nos leemos en algún otro reto, espero.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
